


Steal Some Covers, Share Some Skin

by ToastMaloneIII



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, Sleeping In, Slice of Life, lazy morning in bed, soft thor, thor/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastMaloneIII/pseuds/ToastMaloneIII
Summary: Thor is usually up and in the training arena before the sun rises. His early bird tendencies nature is something you could never really understand, but it does not escape you that this moment is something special. Something to be savoured.





	Steal Some Covers, Share Some Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here’s my finished work for Sighodinson’s 5k writing challenge. This is not my usual writing style so please forgive any mistakes. I hope you guys like it!

As consciousness slowly seeps back in the first thing you notice is the large, well-muscled back that your face is pressed against. Thor is still sleeping soundly, his chest rising and falling minutely with every measured breath. It’s rare that you are awake before him.

 

Thor is usually up and in the training arena before the sun rises. His early bird nature is something you could never really understand, but it does not escape you that this moment is something special. Something to be savoured.

 

You trail your fingers lightly down Thor’s spine. The golden skin is warm under your hand and remarkably soft. You both sleep naked and it takes hardly any effort to slide forward and wrap your arms around Thor’s torso. Well, as much as you can considering his bulk. You press your body close to his and soak in the warmth. A sigh escapes you unwittingly.

 

That strong body is suddenly shifting before you, muscles stretching, and one of Thor’s legs slides back to rest on yours. The limb is heavy and the fine hair covering his skin scratches gently at your own. You bring your hand to rest on his exposed hip, rubbing at the taut skin with your thumb. Thor hums softly and snuggles back into your embrace.

 

“Good morning, love.” Thor’s voice is still scratchy with sleep. It’s rough and sensual and it momentarily takes your breath away. He rolls over to face you, blankets shifting and tangling.

 

You hastily close your eyes knowing full well that Thor knows you are awake. You struggle to keep your composure under his stare, trying desperately to keep your lips from stretching into a smile. A laugh rumbles in Thor’s chest and he pulls you close, trailing kisses along the side of your face.

 

“Still asleep then?”

 

You nod your head slightly and crack one eye open. You then promptly fall into a fit of giggles because honestly, Thor is really fucking adorable. How can anyone wish to fight this beautiful man? He’s so cute! His hair has escaped its braid throughout the night and pieces of it hang down and frame his face. Said face is slightly flushed from the warmth of the room. Stubble has begun to sprout on his chin and cheeks and you know for a fact that it will feel divine on your skin. The skin of Thor’s cheeks bears the marks of his pillow from the night before. His blue eyes stare back at you, luminous in the morning light.

 

“What is so funny?” Thor is pouting now, his brow furrowed and you sneak a kiss to the tip of his nose.

 

“Oh, nothing, sweetheart. I just cannot fathom how anyone would wish to harm you. It should be a crime for you are stunningly beautiful.” Thor blushes at the sentiment and opens his mouth in what is most likely an attempt to argue with you but you place a hand over his lips before he can speak. You run your fingers through his hair and brush your thumbs along the soft planes of his face. “Oh, hush. Do not try to argue with me, I will only prove you wrong. Let’s just lie here for a while, hmm? Will you hold me?”

 

Thor’s shoulders relax from their previously defensive position and he wraps his arms around you once more.

 

“Of course, dear.”


End file.
